


Why Don't We Do This More Often? (Darling, I am Growing Old)

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Dressing Room Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Jack and George haven't seen each other in a while, and they enjoy their reunion in Jack's dressing room.





	Why Don't We Do This More Often? (Darling, I am Growing Old)

“George, I—”

“Jack,” George pants. “Keep your voice down.”

His breath is hot against Jack’s cheek.

“Keep my voice down?” Jack asks. “How can you expect me to do that exactly?”

George laughs. If someone did come in, they would be presented with quite a scene. He had Jack pressed up against the wall of the guest dressing room after making a cameo on his and Gracie’s show. He had his hand in Jack’s trousers, and it seemed a little late to be worried about it. That was Jack for you.

“I-I can’t help it,” Jack says.

“Then I must be doing a good job.”

George leans in for a kiss. Kisses always got Jack excited. Jack’s hand bunches the fabric of George’s coat in his fist when George squeezes his hand around him. George pulls away.

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” Jack says.

“Jack?”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, that’s my line! Now let me help you with that.”

Jack works quickly to undo his belt buckle and undo his button and zipper. Jack doesn’t hesitate to take him in hand.

"You're a real friend, Jack."

Jack kisses him again.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” Jack says into George’s ear.

George finishes the line: "Darling, I am growing old.

Jack laughs. 

They don’t talk much after that, too busy trying to keep quiet since people were still milling about the set and moving equipment. George knows they don’t have much time before Gracie would be ready to leave, so he takes them both in hand to finish them off.

“Oh, fuck, George,” Jack moans.

“Filthy mouth,” George says, the smirk on his face turning into him biting on his lower lip.

Their foreheads are pressed together as they watch George’s hand move in a blur, the other gripped Jack’s hip. Jack feels his toes curl.

“Love you, George,” Jack breathes.

George bites Jack’s shoulder, not even caring about the mouthful of woolen material as pleasure washed over him. He has the presence of mind to keep at it until Jack follows, making a mess of things. He doesn’t care; that’s easy to remedy and anything is worth it to see that look on Jack’s face.

George wipes off his hand with his pocket square and promptly lights a cigar.

“Gosh, I’d kill for a cigarette,” Jack says, watching him puff away.

“Sorry, Charlie. These are all I have.”

“Well, give me one.”

George does and lights it for him while Jack zips up his pants. He takes a long drag and sighs.

“God, that’s good.”

He collapses in a heap on the couch with a sated smile. His blue eyes slowly drift shut just as George does up his own pants and sits beside him. Eyes closed, he feels the cushions dip with George’s weight and smells the smoke from his cigar.

“Gosh, I could sleep for a week.”

George chuckles, low and gravelly.

“That's quite a compliment.”

Jack takes another puff.

The door to the dressing room opens, and Jack’s eyes snap opens.

“Oh _there_ you two are!" Gracie says. "I’ve been looking all over for you. It’s nearly dinner time, George. Hi, Jack. You were wonderful!”

Jack’s jaw drops.

“George Burns, you promised me you’d locked the door!”

George smirks and shrugs.

“What can I say? It was the heat of the moment.”

Gracie puts her hands on her hips.

“George, you’re liable to give Jack a heart attack. Now quit lounging around. I’m hungry, and Jack is treating us tonight at the Brown Derby.”

Jack sits up ramrod straight.

“The Brown Derby!”

Gracie grins.

“Well, yes. If you’re going to treat my husband, you’re going to treat me too!”


End file.
